The Ultimate Warrior
by Mattaboss2
Summary: What if after Goku died in the Cell Games Gohan stepped up? What if the shy little boy became the Ultimate Warrior? First fic and open to criticism.
1. The Beginning

It has been six months since the Cell Games, and the Z warriors were enjoying a time of peace and prosperity. Meanwhile you can find a certain Namekian and Halfbreed enjoying a sparring match.

" Ya!" Piccolo cried as a white aura emitted from his lengthy statue. The Namekian charged towards his former student launching a series of blows.

" You have to go faster." Gohan taunted as he grabbed onto Piccolo's arm and began swinging him around until he released him and the Namekian spiraled into a nearby mountain.

" I'm not done yet. Take this!" Piccolo retaliated by stretching his arm and launching on the young half breeds leg. A cunning smirk appeared on the Namekians face as he drew Gohan closer to him then drove his fist into his back, causing him to collapse onto the floor.

" Da da da!" Piccolo screamed as he fired green ki blast at the weakened super sayain.

" I'm not finished." Gohan proclaimed as he rose from the ground and his golden like aura erupted. The young super sayain charged towards his former mentor and roundhouse kicked him onto the ground, Gohan saw his opportunity to end the fight but chose not to pursue.

" Gohan, you lack the killer instincts it takes to be a true warrior." Piccolo started. " You have to stop holding back! Goku wanted you to succeed! He wanted you to be great!"

Those words rang in the 10 year old's head,

' _Goku wanted you to succeed.'_

Then the young boy became overwhelmed by countless emotions causing him to fall to the ground. " Why did Dad have to die?" Gohan asked his voice dripping with melancholy and disdain. " Why? I'm just a child." Gohan's eyes became swelled with tears as his voice wavered. " I DON'T WANT THIS!" Gohan roared angrily as his ki output skyrocketed and lightning surrounded his small structure.

" You did, you've tapped into your inner power." Piccolo commented mesmerized by the power that was emitting from the young boys body.

" AH!" Gohan screeched as he unleashed all the power that was left within him. Causing the ground to shake. Once Gohan finished yelling his aura evaporated and his hair drooped now sporting it's natural colour black.

" Gohan!" Chichi cried as she ran towards her son. " You monster! What did you do!?" Chichi lifted her son and glared daggers at the Namekian.

" I just told him what he needed to hear. Gohan it's you or the world. You have to decide." Piccolo said as his feet lifted from the ground and he flew into the distance.

" Are you ok sweetheart?"

" Yah. He didn't do anything to me." Gohan replied as he stood to his feet.

" Why? Why did dad have to die?" Gohan thought as a sole tear fell from his chubby face and his muscles tensed, " I never wanted this, why me? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE!" Gohan yelled at nobody in particular.

" Maybe some dinner will calm me." Gohan thought as he walked back home.

Later that night…

Gohan was hunched over on his desk chair as he solved one algebraic problem from another, until he came to a problem.

" A squared plus B squared should equal C squared but it doesn't! What is going on!" Gohan roared as he thrashed around his room and destroyed his desk. Soon a familiar golden aura surrounded the young boy as he bursted through the room.

" Gohan what have you done?!" Chichi questioned her eldest son.

" Leave me alone." Gohan whispered his voice hoarse with emotion.

" Don't give me that disrespect!" Chichi cried as she smacked Gohan's arm.

" I said leave me alone!" Gohan cried as he drove his fist into his mother's stomach sending her spiraling through the house walls.

" Ah!" Chichi wailed in pain as she clenched her stomach and tears fell from her soft face. Suddenly Gohan's golden aura disappeared and his eyes softened.

" Mom! I'm so sorry!" Gohan sobbed as he dashed towards his injured mother, once Gohan lifted her shirt he noticed a dark black spot from his attack.

' What have I done?' Gohan asked himself as he surveyed the wounds.

" Gohan I can't breathe… help." Chichi pleaded.

So the 10 year old warrior scooped up his mom and blitzed towards the lookout.

" Dende! She's hurt! Please hurry!" Gohan informed as he arrived at the lookout and placed his mother gently on the tile surface.

" What happened?" Dende asked as he began to heal Chichi.

" She got me mad and hit me… I was a damn idiot and hit her in the stomach."

" Ok." Dende replied as he finished healing Chichi. " How do you feel?" Dende asked Chichi. " Perfect actually thank you very much. How did you manage to heal me? I truly thought I was a goner."

" I'm a Namekain from the magical clan, I can heal any wounds. That was a considerably minor one considering the stuff I've healed in the past. I'm glad I've you got to me in time, I am the guardian of earth. I can't allow my people to die so suddenly." Dende replied as he helped Chichi off the ground.

" I'm sorry mom, I truly am. I don't deserve to be around you anymore. I don't deserve a mother as loving as you. I will never hurt you again because I will never see you again." Gohan apologized his voice seeping with self loathing.

And with that the conquerer of Cell disappeared.

Power Levels:

Gohan: 500,000,000 FPSSJ: 25,000,000,000 SSJ2: 50,000,000,000

Goku: 350,000,000 FPSSJ: 17,500,000,000

Piccolo: 5,000,000,000

Dende: 1,000

Chichi: 100 Weakened: 1

Authors Note: The first chapter one Gohan's alternate story is over! How did you like it? This is the first chapter of a trilogy of chapters. So please stay tuned for the new adventures that await earth's most powerful warrior.


	2. Gohan's ordeal

The next month went by relatively slowly. After Gohan's disappearance the whole gang promised to search for the powerful halfbreed at least once a week. Everyone was generally saddened by the disappearance of their savoir, Chichi being the most affected by Gohan's decision. After noticing how distraught Chichi became Piccolo allowed her to stay at the lookout.

" Thank you ." Chichi said as she grasped the plate of food and slowly started eating her boney fingers trembling as she ate.

' Ugh please come back, I'm sorry we made you feel like this but I really miss you.' Chi Chi thought as tears began to swell on her face.

' No! No Chichi no crying today.' Chichi scolded herself as she wiped the tears off her face and walked towards the lookouts guest room.

' I've lost my husband and son! Why?' Chichi asked herself as she stuffed her face into the pillow and desperately tried to stop the tears from flowing, but couldn't evade the inevitable and cried herself to sleep.

" Popo! I'm finding Gohan now!" Piccolo screeched as Chichi's cries filled his head.

" Ok just don't be too rash, we want to rescue him from himself."

Piccolo too angered to manage a response simply bursted into the distance his white cape glistening.

' Gohan you damn fool, I will find you."

Each hour that passed without the namekian finding his former student cause the strong warrior to grow angrier, and angrier until he couldn't take it anymore.

" Gohan! If you don't show yourself I will destroy this planet and everyone on it!" Piccolo screeched as the white aura surrounding him erupted violently and an orange energy blast appeared between between his boney fingers.

" What are you doing!" A small figure screamed as he appeared in front of Piccolo.

" Gohan… It's been so long."

" Why are you looking for me."

" Because, you're selfish decision has ruined lives. Countless."

" Selfish! I decided to leave my mother because I didn't deserve her! That's selfish?"

" You may think your decision helped your mother but-"

" I HIT MY MOTHER! THAT'S UNACCEPTABLE!" Gohan screamed as the ground beneath the two warriors shook.

"... I cannot forgive myself for what I did. I could of killed her." Gohan whispered as a sole tear fell from his face.

" Gohan you made one mistake, you can't just do this!"

" I'm not going back, never again."

" FINE!" Piccolo roared as his fist connected with his former students jaw.

" Is this really how you want it Piccolo?"

" THIS IS HOW YOU MADE IT!"

Quickly both warriors charged up to the max, the power that was emitting from their bodies causing the world to shake.

' No… This can't be." Popo said as shook took over his features. " No Piccolo's going to get himself killed! He can't do this!"

" Gohan please, don't hurt him." Dende pleaded to his old friend.

Piccolo quickly began unleashing countless blows at his former student, however known of them were able to hit their marker.

" YA!" Piccolo screeched as he unleashed a bright white energy beam at the young half breed, a wide grin appearing on his face as he watched the attack connect with Gohan.

" Ahh man, you managed to tear my clothes, they were new you know." Gohan replied as he ripped off his shirt to reveal his scrawny figure.

Piccolo's features were ones of desperation, however quickly he gained his composure,

" Well you should've been wearing your gi! Now you look pathetic, wearing white polos and khakis. I don't even know how you are anymore."

" Oh blame me because I try so desperately to live a normal life. I lie to myself every day, I tell myself I'm normal. Well the truth is I'm just a freak. I am freakishly strong and everyone expects me to be earth's savior, I'm only 10. I'm no hero, I beat Cell because of luck. You guys can't count on me, one day your faith in me will get you guys killed." Quickly Gohan fazed out of sight and appeared behind Piccolo with one quick thrust the young half breed's knee connected with Piccolo's back.

" AHH! Damn!" Piccolo cursed as blood splattered out of his mouth. " Gohan for years this planet relied of your father. He defeated tyrants like myself, the sayains, Frieza. We all trusted him to defeat the next foe, he couldn't defeat Cell, but you could. You did get lucky along the way, but you have power that not even your father is capable of. If you hone your skills you can be the greatest."

" I don't want that, you guys are all better off without me."

" Your mother cries herself to sleep every night. Do you imagine how she feels. She lost her husband and her son. All within a year! She cannot handle that. YOU caused her all this despair."

Suddenly Gohan's heart raced. ' I never thought about mom.' He thought and he reverted to his natural form revealing his black hair.

" Yeah I know you haven't." Piccolo said as if reading his mind.

" I have to go back, and make things right."

The two warriors slowly flew back to was quiet, and awkward. Both Piccolo and Gohan so much to say but couldn't find the right words. As they slowly flew to the lookout Piccolo noticed how much Gohan changed. He allowed his hair to grow out once more, and he looked smaller than usually.

' Has he been starving himself?' Piccolo asked himself.

" MOM!" Gohan yelled as the two warriors neared the lookout.

" Oh thank god." said as he watched the two warriors arrive.

" Wheres my mother." Gohan demanded.

" She's asleep wait until the morning."

" No I have to talk to her now!"

Gohan pushed passed and Dende and rushed towards his mother's faint energy. " Mom please wake up!" Gohan said as he shook his mother.

"What?" Chichi asked as she wiped her eyes. " Gohan! Where have you been? I missed you so much." Chichi began to cry tears of joy.

" I'm so sorry mom." Was all Gohan could manage to say.

Authors Note: Chapter 2 is finished! How did you like it? The next chapter will conclude the first saga of this fic.


	3. Goten is Born

The Next Morning:

" Good morning , good morning Dende, good morning Piccolo." Chichi greeted her face beaming with energy and joy.

" Good morning Chichi how'd you sleep?" asked.

" Very good actually, the best I've slept all month."

" I'm certain Gohan had something to do with it."

" Speaking of Gohan where is he?" Dende asked.

" Still sleeping."

Meanwhile in Gohan's dreams:

" _You cannot beat me, you're just a child." King Piccolo taunted as a sharp yellow energy beam pierced through Goku's left arm._

" _AH!" Goku screamed as he fell to the ground in pain._

" _Haha! I told you, you're just a weakling. It's over for you. I will destroy you, and all the filthy peasants on this dustball of a planet." King Piccolo proclaimed as he began to rise into the sky. " With this attack I will end this battle!"_

" _No! I will not allow you to win!" Goku gritted from his teeth, " I will protect everyone! I will defeat you!" Goku began to collect energy into the palm of his right hand._

" _HAHA your pathetic excuse for a finishing attack will not hurt me!" King Piccolo screeched his voice boasting confidence as he stretched his arms forward to block the young sayains incoming attack._

" _Take this!" Goku roared as his kamehame attack thrusted him into the air. " PENETRATE ATTACK!" Goku balled his fist and a blue dragon like beam was released from the young boy's knuckles._

" _What no!" Piccolo cried as the dragon charged through his torso causing the namekian to have a gaping hole in his stomach, " W-WHAT!"_

" _I did it. I won!" Goku cheered as his body free falled onto the ground._

" _T-This egg, will avenge me. Kill Goku." King Piccolo commanded as he forced himself to split out an egg. " AH!" King Piccolo screamed as his body exploded._

That line continue to ring in the young hybrids head like a bell. Each time the quote rang in his head Gohan gained more understanding of what it meant.

" I know what I have to do." Gohan said out loud as he slowly sat up from his resting place. " My father was selfless. He saved people countless times. I can't continue thinking of myself. It's no longer what Gohan wants it's what earth needs. I have to tell Piccolo." Gohan said as he jumped out of bed, and changed into his cell games gi.

" Good morning everyone." Gohan greeted as he pulled his mother into a tight embrace.

" Good morning honey bun."

" I need to talk to Piccolo."

" Ok, don't take to long."

" Piccolo, I want to talk to you in private." Gohan informed.

" Ok, but it better be important." Piccolo replied.

In response Gohan simply powered up and allowed white aura to pulsate around his body, then the young boy flew into the distance his former mentor following close behind. " Ok this should be far enough."

" What did you want to talk about?" Piccolo questioned.

So Gohan replayed his whole dream to Piccolo, the Namekian listening closely to every detail. " So I am willing to put my selfish desires away, and… I will become earth's hero." Gohan finished his voice now dripping with new found confidence.

" Ok that's great, finally you realized how important you are to not just this planet but the universe. Let's hope you don't crumble under the pressure."

Gohan laughed, " Yeah, it will be hard to cope with the pressure but I think I can manage. Now on a serious note, I have the power but I'm very inexperienced. Can you become my mentor? I need to learn all the techniques the forms."

" Sure, let's get to work."

" Not so fast. I need to spend some time with mom, I haven't seen her in a month." Gohan said as he began to fly back towards the lookout.

" Let's hope he's serious about this. Because he can become the greatest warrior the universe has ever known." Piccolo said to himself as he began to follow his new student.

Back at the lookout:

That day was filled with fun, as Gohan and ChiChi spent quality time with each other at the lookout with Dende, , and Piccolo. As the sun began to drop Gohan and Chichi decided to make their farewells.

" Goodbye guys, thank you for hosting me for so long. I cannot thank you enough. I'm not sure I would've survived without your help." Chichi thanked as tears began to roll from her cheek and her face grew puffy.

" Thank you for helping my mother during my time of idiocy and defiance."

" Gohan don't go too fast, remember I have a baby coming soon." Chichi warned her eldest son as Gohan scooped her up into his arms and held firm.

" I know mom." slowly Gohan began to fly home.

One Week Later(At Gohan's house):

" Gohan use the OMI stance to counter my attack's ok?"  
" Got you."

Piccolo then charged towards his student and unleashed a fury of blows at the core of Gohan's stance, however the 10 year old sayain held firm.

" Good job Gohan." Piccolo commented.

Gohan was about to respond but he was cut off by the shriek of his mother.

" Are you ok mom!?" Gohan asked as he raced towards the house.

" Gohan i-it's time." Chichi wheezed.

At the hospital:

" GET MY MOTHER A ROOM SHE'S IN LABOR!" Gohan screeched as he arrived at the Satan City hospital. Quickly the doctors pulled Chichi into a small blue room.

Gohan silently cried as he heard Chichi's cries of pain and agony while his mentor kept his menacing look was hurting just as much as his student. After another hour or two the nurse's finally called in Gohan and Piccolo.

" Thank you guy's for staying by me. I'm in pure bliss right now."

" No problem mom. What are you going to name him?"

" I'm thinking Goten. It means heaven."

" I would like that. I would like that alot."

Authors Note: Chapter three is finished and that is the finally chapter of the first saga. Thank you for all the support! How did you like it?

Power Levels:

Goten: 15


	4. One Year Later

Over the year not much has changed, Gohan and Piccolo continued training rigorously everyday and Chichi became busy with Goten.

" Piccolo you're meditating sessions are genious. My mind feels really calm."

" Yeah I know. You're mother seems much happier since she had Goten."

" Yeah, I think Goten gave mom something to do."

" Gohan, cmon we're supposed to meet the other's in a little while." Piccolo said as he stood to his feet.

" Mom where's Goten?" Gohan asked as he walked into his house.

" I just put him to sleep. Do you always have to be in your super sayain form?"

" Yeah, it's part of my training." Piccolo suggested that Gohan tried staying in his ascended super sayain state so he could master the form.

" Hey, aren't you guys supposed to be meeting the others in a little while?"

" Yeah I just came to say goodbye."

" Ok bye." Chichi yelled as he watched the two warriors fly at lightning speed.

" I wonder how everyone's changed. I mean we haven't seen them since Goten's baby shower." Gohan proclaimed.

" Yeah, hopefully they're all well." Piccolo replied as they touchdowned in front of the briefs door.

" Hello guys how have you been?" Bulma greeted.

" Good."

" Hey guy's." Gohan said.

" Hey." Krillin responded. " So here Gohan, Dende, and Vegeta know this story it's really. On planet Namek I cut off Frieza's tail, and he began chasing me around. I was scared as hell! Everywhere I went he'd just be there!"

" Oh yeah! That was horrifying back then. But now it's just funny."

Frieza must have been a rough area for Vegeta still because he immediately got up and left the room, mumbling something along the lines of, ' I gotta train.'

" Can Piccolo and I be excused for a moment." Gohan asked as he walked out of the room, with Piccolo trailing close behind.

" PICCOLO you felt that right?" Gohan asked in a whispering yelling tone.

" Yeah the other's probably didn't feel that, so let's not bring it up. We don't need any panic." Piccolo replied.

" I'm already freaking out! That was a powerful surge of energy, and millions of faint power levels vanished!"

" Stay calm. This is what you've been training for. Anyway your ascended super sayain level is a little more powerful than that."

" F-Fine. But tomorrow we're going to find who did that. There's no way we're letting him get to earth."

The Next Morning:

" Mom we have to go out. We may not be back for awhile."

" Why? Where are you going!"

" To space. But please don't tell anyone, we don't want them getting involved."

" NO YOU CAN'T GO TO SPACE! What if I lose you."

" You won't lose me. I'm the most powerful being in the universe. And besides if I do die, you can always wish me back with the dragon balls."

" There's no stopping you is there?"

" No. See you mom." Gohan pulled his mother into a tight embrace.

" Bye Goten." Gohan planted a kiss on his little brother.

" Where'd you get the spaceship." Piccolo asked.

" Bulma."

So the two warriors blasted off to space, ready for any challenge they faced.

Power Levels:

Gohan: 750,000,000 SSJ: 37,500,000,000 SSJ2: 75,000,000,000

Vegeta: 550,000,000 SSJ: 27,500,000,000 ASSJ: 41,500,000,000

Piccolo: 40,000,000,000


	5. Gohan VS Broly

" Take this!" Piccolo screamed as he began launching yellow ball's of ki at Gohan, who in response began dodging them.

" Are you even aiming?" Gohan asked as he realized that the attack wasn't hitting him even when he was stationary.

" Nope. Hellzone Grenade!" Gohan noticed too late that the attack had surrounded him, so he quickly braced himself for the incoming blow.

" Ugh." Gohan groaned as he fell to the ground, and the golden aura that circulated around his body vanished. Quickly Gohan picked himself off the ground.

" Nice trick Piccolo, you're stronger than the normal super sayain I'll say that."

" I try; if I want to be anything but Cannon fodder I'll have to resort to neat tricks, when brute strength alone doesn't cut it."

" Um Piccolo." Gohan began, " What if I'm not strong enough and one of us die. I kept up a facade for my mother and Bulma so they wouldn't worry, but what if I'm not enough." Gohan's voice trailed off at the end.

" Don't worry kid. You always have me, I just schooled you. I'm not completely useless."

" I know, but now I'm wishing we brought Vegeta."

" Why so he can do something stupid and screw us up? During Cell he went on a tantrum, and it ended up with you losing your arm. Albeit it was only temporarily."

" I'm scared Piccolo, at least during Cell I knew what I was up against. The unknown is the most scariest thing for me."

' Ugh. I keep forgetting he's just a child. Hopefully he'll grow out of this stage soon' Piccolo thought to himself as he contemplated what to tell Gohan, after a while he settled for a let's hope for the best.

After that an awkward silence befell the two warriors.

One Week Later:

Piccolo and Gohan have had an unsuccessful journey to say the least. They have most recently arrived on a purple planet with many factories and junkyards, with little to no inhabitants. All the ones that were there had gloomy and helpless look's on their faces.

" Piccolo this is the 13th planet, I'm starting to feel skeptical about your judgement." Gohan said as he walked back towards the ship.

" Where are you guys going." Gohan slowly turned around, and once he got a good look at the man who said that a chill was sent through his body.

" B-Broly?" Gohan asked as fear washed over him, and his body froze into shock.

" I'm back. It's time for you guy's to feel the pain you dealt me." Broly responded as he sent an green energy blast that crashed into Piccolo's gut sending the Namekian spiraling towards the ground.

" Piccolo!" Gohan roared as angry overcame his fear and his golden aura erupted angrily. " You're going to pay for that. But before I rip you limb from limb how did you survive from our last fight?"

" A man… named Yondu. He rescued me, and took me under his wing. He enslaved me, and I was ordered to kill you. I mean even if I wasn't order too, I would of done it regardless." Broly replied as he sent a barrage of Omega blasters towards the young half breed.

" Ya!" Gohan let out a wave of ki that destroyed all the energy attacks at once.

" Here I come! Are you ready?!" Gohan screeched he uppercutted the legendary super sayain, then continued his onslaught by kneeing the gigantic man in the gut.

" Ugh!" Broly winced as in doubled over in pain.

" Piccolo are you OK?"

" Yeah I'm fine."

" Then, can you go find this Yondu guy?"

" Sure." Piccolo replied as he picked himself off the ground then blitzed around the planet searching for the man behind all of this.

" Now, it's over for you." Gohan proclaimed as he repeatedly jabbed broly in the gut, then drove his fist into the elder saiyans jaw. Seeing his advantage Gohan chose to pursue the weakened Broly, as he unleashed a combo filled with powerful blows.

" KAMEHAME..." Gohan screamed as a blue wave of energy appeared between the palm of his hands. " HA!" The powerful beam was unleashed from Gohan's hands and made full contact with Broly.

" I did i-" Gohan was cut off by the menacing laugh of the legendary super sayain.

" You're pretty strong, but remember my energy is limitless, you have to kill me to put me to rest." Broly laughed as he grabbed Gohan by the head and slammed him into the ground creating a mini crater below. " Get up now." Broly commanded Gohan.

' I need to come up with a plan. He's like a mountain. I need time.' Gohan thought before he took off into the distance.

" You can run, it may buy you some time, but you'll die in the end."

Thus the chase began…

' Ugh, I'm getting tired. But Broly didn't even break a sweat. I guess he wasn't lying about his energy being unlimited.' Gohan thought as he flew behind a rock trying to hide, from his powerful enemy.

"You cannot hide for mean any longer! I know you're here." Broly proclaimed as he began unleashing ki blast onto the ground where Gohan hid.

" He's going to kill me! I only have one chance left, please let this work.' Gohan said to himself.

" Masenko…" Gohan began charging up his signature move as energy continued to pour into his blast. " HA!" The yellow beam bursting forward towards his target.

" Piccolo?" Gohan asked himself as he felt Piccolo's energy in front of the blast. Thinking quickly he redirected his blast towards the sky. All the young half breed saw was an injured Piccolo, a furious looking Broly, and a man in a hood, then unconsciousness claimed him.

Power Levels:

Broly: 650,000,000, LSSJ: 65,000,000,000

Authors Note: Hope you liked that Chapter. This is what I call the Yondu Saga, it will last for three chapters.


	6. Yondu VS Gohan

" Ugh. Where am I?" Gohan asked as he awoken from his long slumber.

" Yondu's lab. He told me to bring you here so that he could watch you die slowly." Broly responded as he began typing on his computer.

" Oh well that's not going to happen."

" Don't even try to fight. You're too weakened to even deal any damage." Gohan wouldn't admit it but he was felling a great deal of fatigue. So instead Gohan sat up from his resting place and took a look at the lab. It was huge, the room was covered in black painted walls.

"... Why?" Gohan started. " Why do you allow yourself to become a junior, a slave. Yondu doesn't care about you. The only reason he saved you was because he needed someone strong, and someone who was desperate to do his dirty work." Gohan finished as rage and disdain washed over Broly's face.

" YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT! Broly roared angrily. " MY WHOLE LIFE I WAS TREATED LIKE THIS!" Broly screeched as the whole planet shook.

" Broly why don't you join me?"

Broly scoffed, " What? Join you? He will tear us to shreds. You do not realize his immense strength don't you. During my battle against you a few years ago I felt like the king of the world. I was finally able to let loose and be wild. Then after your father defeated me and I was enslaved by Yondu... It ruined me."

" You want freedom right? Then join me. Once we take out Yondu I you'll be free. If you want to kill me and wreak havoc amongst the universe then so be it. If we do not take out Yondu we will all die."

After Gohan said that Broly was left to ponder by himself as Gohan drifted back to sleep.

With Piccolo and Yondu, at Yondu's dungeon

" So Namekian are you ready to tell me about the dragon balls yet?" Yondu proclaimed.

" N-No." Piccolo stayed defiant despite being tied up and crippled.

" Damn you Namekian! Do you want to die?! Just tell me!" Yondu cried angrily as he grabbed Piccolo by the head and slammed him onto the ground.

" Do you really want to kill me? As I am one of the only people who can share you information on the dragon balls."  
" How about this if you tell me where to find these dragon balls I spare you."

"Like it matters. I do recall you saying you will rule the universe, so if I do tell you where to find these dragon balls you will just end up destroying my home planet sooner or later."

" That's it why should I waste my time with an inferior being such as yourself!" Yondu yelled as he began collecting ki into his black energy blast.

" Inferior? Oh wow someone is using his big boy words." Piccolo taunted.

" Die you FOOL!" Yondu unleashed his immense energy at Piccolo.

" Not today." A figure intercepted the blast.

" Piccolo are you ok?" Gohan asked concern dripping from his voice.

" Yah. Don't worry about me I'll be alright. Gohan whatever you do don't let him win. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough I truly am. You're just a child." Piccolo apologized as a tear fell from his face.

" Don't worry Piccolo. This is what I've been training for." Gohan quietly replied as a golden aura surrounded his body. " Yondu. Now you'll know what a real super sayain can do."

" From you? You couldn't even take on Broly. You're no-" Yondu was cut off by a sharp uppercut that connected with his lower jaw. Quickly the two warriors evaporated into thin air the only piece of evidence that they were still there was the shockwaves of their powerful blows.

" How did you get so strong! Yesterday you couldn't even take down Broly!" Yondu questioned furiously as the black aura that circulated around his body erupted violently.

" I told you. You're dealing with a real super sayain. Now stop wasting my time and stop holding back." Gohan responded as a cocky smirk appeared on his face.

" Fine you may have won Round 1, but after this you'll be begging for mercy." Yondu began to gather his ki as the whole world began to shake.

" This is the true extent of my power."

" Finally a real challenge."

Suddenly the two warriors disappeared, once again exchanging powerful blows.

" Take this!" Yondu wailed as he drove his fist into the hybrids gut, then kicked him onto the ground. Slowly Gohan began to rise once again.

" You see this dirt?" Gohan asked. Then the half breed clenched his fist and the dirt dissolved. " Just like that piece of dirt. I will wipe you out of existence.

" Shut up!" Yondu launched a kick that sent Gohan spiraling through many mountains.

" I'm coming for you!" Yondu charged towards the young half breed destroying everything in his path.

" Yah!" Gohan bursted towards Yondu as ready to intersect him.

" IT's Over!" Yondu screamed as the two warriors collided.

Power Levels:

Yondu: 80,000,000,000 Full Power: 160,000,000,000

Gohan: 1,200,000,000 SSJ2: 120,000,000,000

Authors Note: How'd you like this chapter? I'm trying to keep the chapters length in between 1,000-2,000 words. Should I make them longer? I'm changing my schedule to 3 chapters every week, to compensate for the length change.


	7. The end of Yondu, Gohan's plan

" Haha, useless brat. Did you really think you could beat me? Don't take it too personal it's just business, you're the first of many who will feel my wrath." Yondu proclaimed as he lifted the injured Gohan off the ground.

" Hey Yondu." Broly said as he dropped down onto the battlefield.

" It's Master Yondu to you. You insolent buffoon." Yondu insulted.

" I don't listen to you anymore. I'm ending your pathetic life."

" You're more of a comedian than I thought… try and attack me, you'll end up just like that kid." Yondu taunted the legendary super sayain.

" Ya!" Broly roared as a green aura surrounded his huge stature. Once Broly had finished gathering ki his eyes turned stone cold, as his aura flared with rage.

" Come at me you fool!"

Broly charged towards his enslaver a green aura pulsating around his enormous stature, Broly instantly launched a quick jab into Yondu's gut causing the empire to double over in pain. " How do you monkey's keep gaining strength! I should've left you for dead."

" Yondu it's over for you." The merciless empire who was now cowering like a baby came up with an excuse.

" Broly you can't fight me now, I'm not at full strength. You have to wait until I heal first. That'd be unhonorable."

" Unhonorable? Don't make me laugh. When you can't win you rely on trickery and dirty play. I coming for you!" Broly replied as an evil smirk appeared on his rough features.

Then a game of cat V.S. mouse began as Yondu tried to avoid the enraged super sayain.

" Get away from me!" Yondu unleashed a barrage of dark ki blast. With a great yell Broly evaporated all the attacks instantly. Quickly Broly's large palms launched onto Yondu's and began to cut off the empires oxygen.

" Pathetic." Broly snarled and threw Yondu onto the ground. " It just proves you can't win if you're not stronger than your opponent. Even Gohan lasted longer."

Suddenly the legendary super sayain was gone, leaving the weakened empire to grovel. Yondu tried to get up, but found that he was extremely sore.

'Damn my weakness!' Yondu cursed himself as he expended a great deal of energy to lift himself off the ground. He began to wobble to his ship until a figure appeared before him. " Where do you think your going?" A certain halfbreed asked. In response Yondu collapsed onto the floor, tears appearing on his rectangular eyes.

" Please… Don't kill me." Yondu began.

" Don't kill you? You must be insane."

" Please. Aren't you kind creatures? Please have mercy."

" You know my father would have sparred people like you. I respect him alot. However sometimes he crossed the line between kindness and sheer stupidity. If I spare you who know's what you'll do. It's over for you."

Then with one more push of energy Gohan expelled Yondu from the universe, sparing the universe the horrors of what the tyrant might have caused.

" I'm so proud of you Gohan. You really stepped up, and fear never crossed your mind. I'm so happy that a powerhouse such as yourself is on our side." Piccolo praised his former student as he rose from his resting place.

" Thanks Piccolo. Yondu was the strongest guy I've ever faced, and he made me want to train harder. I'm sorry Piccolo, you were tortured because of my weakness. So from now on my training will be a lot more intense, so that nobody will ever hurt you of my friends ever again. Hopefully you can keep up." Gohan finished as he brought Piccolo into a tight embrace causing the namekian to wince in pain.

" Come on Piccolo, let's get you some rest."

As the namekian rested the young hybrid decided to talk with Broly

" Broly I know you're here!" Gohan called out to the elder sayain.

No answer was given… " Broly!" Gohan called louder.

" What to do you want." Broly replied his voice dripping with annoyance.

" I want a favor." Gohan started. " You want to be wild right?"

" Yeah and?" Broly replied the frown never leaving his tanned face.

" I'm the only one who can fight you in the universe if you're at full power. Everyone else will die. I need a new sparring partner. I wanted to know if you'd like to be mine."

" And if I overwhelm you? Thus killing you?"

" So be it. This is a win-win situation, and death doesn't scare me."

" Your home planet cannot handle my power. Aren't you putting it in danger?"  
" I am. However, I know a place where we don't have to worry."

" Fine, but I will not restrain myself. If I see a weakness you will die."

" Ok that's fine. Come with me." Gohan gestured the bulky Sayain towards his ship.

Once Gohan got Broly situated in the ship the powerful warriors began their journey back to earth. Throughout the entire trip Broly was menacing and a nuisance.

" Broly is so annoying and incorporative! Why is he here!" Piccolo complained

" Stop being a baby! I need him, he's the only one in the universe who can push me past my limits! Don't you want me to get stronger!?"

" I know but what's stopping him from destroying the earth!"

" I won't let him, remember I beat Cell and Yondu!"

" I can push you past your limits."

" Not to be rude or anything Piccolo, but I cannot even attack you in my ascended sayain form. You get too hurt. You can teach me a lot of useful techniques, but your power doesn't match."

After that Piccolo dropped his head in defeat and sat in his meditating position gesturing Gohan to follow suit.

Meanwhile the large super sayain Broly laid in his bed, and struggled against nightmares.

" Broly put this on. It's to control your power." Paragus commanded his unnaturally powerful son.

" You're not the boss of me. I'm stronger." The 5 year old retorted as he lifted his head triumphantly.

" Shut up you Brat!" Paragus then shoved the device onto his son's head.

" Ah!" Broly winced in pain, as his power quickly diminished.

" Yeah you idiot, you listen to me!" Paragus cried as whipped his son repeatedly.

" Now you stay here, I have work to do. That damn ice king… We will make him pay. Now that I have you under control, Frieza will never stand a chance."

Suddenly Broly was snapped out of his dream by a pair of small hands.

" Broly wake up, we've arrived."

Power Levels: Yondu battle worn: 55,000,000,000 Crippled: 20,000

Broly: 1,000,000,000 LSSJ: 100,000,000,000

Authors Note: That's the conclusion to the Yondu saga. How did you like it? Anyway the next saga will be the Buu. It will consist of 8 chapters.

CruzerBlade: Thank you it's great to know I have been improving.


	8. The Warriors Return

" Is that your home planet?" Broly asked as he peered out the spaceship window. The first thing he saw was a large building sporting the logo Capsule Corporation, it had white paint but the logo was colored blue.

" Yes Broly. Maybe you should stay in the ship, my friends may not befriend you as easily as I did." Gohan replied.

" Listen here little man were are not friends!"

"... Anyway." Gohan began. " My friends will not like you… one bit."

" If they got something to say they would."

" Broly please just stay on the ship."

" No! I didn't wait 2 months on this ship to arrive on your home planet JUST TO STAY ON THE SHIP!" Broly snarled back as he jumped out of his seat and walked towards the door.

" Ugh fine." Gohan replied in a defeated tone as he followed Broly off the ship.

'Such a beautiful planet.' Broly admired as he took in every detail of Earth. 'Woah!" Broly jumped in shocked as a female women rushed towards him.

" Gohan! How could you leave for so long!?" Chichi chastised as her face became an unnatural shade of red. " You missed Goten's 2nd birthday!"

" I'm sorry, I was just taking out baddies." Gohan replied as he rubbed the back of his head and a large grin appeared on his sharp features.

" Ugh." Chichi sighed. " It's so hard to stay mad at you." Chichi brought her eldest son into a tight embrace. After a while of bliss Chichi noticed Broly.

" Who's he?" She asked.

" I'm Broly the legendary super sayain."

" Why are you here?"

After that the 11 year old half breed quickly answered for Broly,

" He's my training partner so I can get stronger."

" Why do you need to get stronger? you are the strongest being in the universe."

" When we were out in space. We fought a guy named Yondu." Gohan began. " He was extremely powerful and I couldn't defeat him. He tortured Piccolo… and I will not allow that to happen ever again!" Gohan ended as tears fell from his face.

" Oh I'm so sorry for that. Ok Broly can stay." Chichi responded as she wiped the tears from Gohan's face. " But Broly, you better not interrupt his studying!" Chichi warned.

" She's a feisty women. Lucky for her I don't hit girls, so I guess I'm going to have to unleash my frustration on you."

" We should go in. The others are waiting."

The warriors slowly walked towards capsule corporation and were welcome with a lot of glares. " What were you thinking?" Krillin asked, " You could of been killed!"

" Yah! Gohan why wouldn't you tell us? After you left the gathering all we heard was that you were in space!" Yamcha screamed angrily.

After that full chaos broke loose everyone was yelling and Gohan began to look as if he wanted to shrink to the size of an ant.

" Enough!" A certain sayain prince screeched as he marched into the room, wiping sweat from his forehead from another training session.

" Gohan had business to take care of. He knew he had to do it alone! That's damn near amazing. And if their really was an enemy out their that was more powerful than Cell what could you guys do?"

" We could of helped." Krillin replied softly.

" How? You guys would die almost instantly! Gohan has outstripped all of us by a long run, even Kakarot's no match for him! How come you never chastised Kakarot when he left to defeat a foe by himself?"

" Because Gokus a seasoned warrior, Gohan is just a child!"

"... A child that recently defeated the two strongest villains the universe has ever known? Face it you guys don't trust Gohan the way you do Kakarot, and that'll be your downfall. Gohan, Broly come with me." Vegeta finished as he led the two sayain's towards his gravity room. Leaving the rest of the Z-warriors to ponder on what Vegeta had told them.

" Were here. This is my gravity machine. Come in Gohan and Broly." Vegeta said as he waltzed into his gravity room.

" Times 1,000." Vegeta commanded as the machine intensified the gravity by 1,000 fold. " YA!" Vegeta unleashed a barrage of ki blast at Gohan who dodged all the attacks with relative ease. " Take this!" Vegeta roared as he charged towards Gohan launching blows at a quick pace. Once again Gohan dodged them all.

Vegeta began to pant, " Gravity 1."

" Gohan, you have my respect and that's very hard to earn. I cannot even lay a finger on you! I'm so glad that someone like you's here to protect Bulma and Trunks. I am certain I can never close the gap between us so from now on I will no longer train to become the strongest, but to become the strongest I can be so I can protect my family." Vegeta declared. " Anyway why's Broly here?"

" He's my training partner. I need to get stronger and he can push me to new heights."

" Ok that makes sense, a sayain is always looking for a new challenge to overcome."

" Um Vegeta speaking of training partners would you like to become Piccolo's?"

" Absolutely not! I train alone."

" Please Vegeta it will help both of you get stronger! You do realize having a training partner merits greater gains right? You said you wanted to become strong enough to protect your family, this is the way!"

" Fine you do have a point. But don't think I've grown soft, I will continue to be ruthless on the battlefield."

" Come on Gohan it's time to go." Chichi called out to her eldest son.

" Ok mom, see you prince of all sayain's."

Chichi brought Gohan to where Goten was playing, it was a large room labeled the 'Cry Room.' It had red walls and was stacked with pictures of Trunks.

" Hey Goten how have you been?" Gohan asked.

" Gohan!" Goten screamed as his onyx eyes beamed and a grin crept onto his chubby face. The toddler wobbled towards his big brother then dove for a hug causing Gohan to fall onto his behind. " Woah little guy, you're strong." Gohan complimented as he scooped Goten off the ground and held him tight. " It's time to go, so say bye to Trunks."

" Bye Twrunks."

" Bye Goaten."

" Gohan, I'm going now. You better be ready for tomorrow or you'll get one hell of a beat down." Broly proclaimed as he flew away.

" Can't wait."

" Bye Gohan!" Piccolo cried as he dodged a swift kick from Vegeta.

Gohan laughed, " Typical you. Can't even go a day without training."

The son family got into their car and drove back home. Gohan was so lost in thought that the car ride felt like a blur.

Power Levels:

Gohan: 1.3 Billion SSJ2: 130,000,000,000

Broly: 1.1 Billion LSSJ: 110,000,000,000

Vegeta: 700 million ASSJ: 52,500,000,000

Piccolo: 50,000,000,000

Tien: 10,000,000

Krillin: 8,000,000

Yamcha: 6,000,000

Trunks: 120

Goten: 100

Authors Note: First chapter of Majin Buu saga is done. How'd you guys like it?


	9. 55 years later

5 and a half years later:

Over the next 5 years Gohan's development as a warrior has greatly improved, his strength severally outstripped his predecessors and force majority of the Z-Warriors into early retirement. Gohan had also improved mentally, now he was mentally stable and had controlled his raging impulse thus causing his ki output to skyrocket.

" Good morning mom." Gohan greeted as brought his mother into a tight embrace. At the tender age of 16 Gohan grew to a staggering 5'10 and looked down at his mother.

" Hi Gohan! Are we training today?" A 7 year old Goten asked excitedly.

" Yah little man, of course. But let's eat first, I'm famished."

Soon the two children of Goku where devouring dozens of plates of food at a time.

" Gohan, I have good news! I signed you up for high school, and after they saw your test scores they graciously accepted." Chichi cheered happily.

" Really mom! Thats awesome!" Gohan replied as he finished his food and rose from his seat. " Are you ready bud?"

" Yep! Gohan let's go!"

Once the duo got outside…

" Alright Goten attack me!"

" Oh I will!" The 7 year old hybrid proclaimed as the dark golden aura pulsated throughout his body. Goten unleashed a barrage of punches at his older brother, each swing sent minor shockwaves throughout the forest.

" Come on Goten I know you can go faster than that." Gohan teased as he dodged his brothers attacks, and retaliated by delivering a sharp blow to the head.

" Grr! Gohan!" Goten roared as his aura flared dangerously, " Kamekameha!" Goten released the blue wave of energy through his palms. In response Gohan extended his arm and nullified the wave.

" G-Gohan. How can you stay in super sayain for such a long time." Goten wheezed as his familiar golden aura evaporated revealing his natural black hair.

" Dad taught me how to master it."

" C-Can you teach me?"

" Sure, but it will be difficult."

" I'm fine with that. What do I have to do?"

" Meditate in super sayain for as long as you can. After a while you will get used to it."

Quickly Goten followed Gohan's instruction's, determined to master his transformation.

" Ok Goten, I will be back. Keep up the good work." Gohan said as he slowly lifted his body off the ground and into the air, suddenly he flew into the distance.

" Hey Broly." Gohan greeted as he touchdowned on an iceberg where the legendary super sayain lived.

" You're late, let's get on with this. I haven't pushed myself for a week." Broly replied as his large body became surrounded by a light green aura.

Gohan scoffed as electricity circulated around his body, " Someone has an attitude."

Suddenly the universe's two strongest beings attacked each other exerting more energy with every blow, not allowing either one to gain the upper hand.

" Take this." Gohan flexed his bulky biceps as he collected energy, " Masenko… HA!"

When the smoke cleared Broly was unscaped unfortunatly his clothes were not,

" How do you like this?" Broly began as he ripped off the remains of his upper gi revealing his toned chest. " Omega Blaster!"

" You cannot hit me." Gohan began moving at extreme speeds that normal human eyes could not see, dodging Broly's signature move.

" You cannot escape!" Broly warned as he redirected his attack towards Gohan.

" Ugh." Gohan signed frustrated as he did a three sixty flip in the air and bursted towards Broly. " It's over!" Gohan sent a barrage of blue ki blast as he closed in on Broly, in response the huge sayain dodged the attacks and was too distracted to realize his own attack was about to hit him. Once the omega blaster made contact with its maker a flash was sent through the earth, and the elder sayain lost his green glow.

" Crafty moves I have to commend you, but next time I will beat you."

" See you next week Broly."

Gohan began flying back home when he was stopped.

" Father?" Gohan asked.

" Yes Gohan, I'm talking to you through king kai. They're letting me come back to earth one day! On the tenkaichi budokai that's coming up King yemma said I can come back to life!" Goku announced the good news to his eldest son.

" Really DAD!" Gohan cheered as he couldn't contain his excitement and he began doing somersaults in the air.

" Yes, I can't wait to see your progress, you have been training right?"  
" Of course! I can't wait until you arrive! When is the tournament?"

" I was told next month."

" Ok see you then dad I have to tell everyone!"

After receiving the good news Gohan raced across the planet informing everyone he knew that his father was coming back.

" Ok see you Master Roshi!" Gohan called as he rushed off the turtle hermits island.

' Ok that should be everyone.' Gohan thought to himself as he slowly flew towards his house. ' Oh it's getting late better hurry.' Gohan noticed that the sun was going down and checked his watched, the device read 6:30.

Once Gohan arrived at his house he noticed Goten,

" Buddy you're still meditating?"

" Yeah I think I'm getting the hang of it."

" But Goten it's been 6 hours."

" Has it? I haven't even noticed. I need to master super sayain."

" I love your determination, but you don't want to wear out your body. Anyway come inside I need to tell you and mom something." Gohan began walking towards his house and his little brother followed suit.

" Hi Gohan, Goten you guys are just in time for dinner."

" Mom I have big news." Gohan started, " Dad's coming back! In one month on the day of the tenkaichi budokai tournament!"

" What!? Goku's coming back?! Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! But… he can't see me like this, I look like such an old bag!" Chichi panicked.

" Don't worry Mom, he will love you just the way you are."

" Dad's coming? I can't wait to meet him!" Goten cheered gleefully. " What is dad like?"

" Sweetheart he's like happiness. He's strong but loving." Chichi answered.

" Mom, I'm hungry can we dig into dinner now?" Goten asked as food took over his young mind.

That night their conversation was plagued with talk of Son Goku.

Authors Note: There this was the 2nd chapter of the Majin Buu saga, did you like it and should I do BOG and FNF?

Power Levels:

Gohan: 6 Billion FPSSJ2: 600,000,000,000

Broly: 5.5 Billion LSSJ: 550,000,000,000

Vegeta/Goku: 2 Billion SSJ2: 200,000,000,000

Piccolo: 185,000,000,000

Trunks: 460,000,000 SSJ: 23,000,000,000

Goten: 450,000,000 SSJ: 22,500,000,000


	10. Goku Arrives

One month later:  
After Gohan informed the Z warriors of Goku's arrival and the upcoming tournament. However their motives for training were different throughout, since the humans were training for the tournament so they would not be last. While the legendary super sayain was training so he could be the strongest. Now a day before the tournament the fighters were putting the finishing touches on their training.

" Take this Piccolo!" Vegeta roared he swiped at his namekian sparring partner.

" Ya!" Piccolo let out a battle cry as he evaded his super sayain foes attack.

Soon the two warriors were clashing against each other going blow for blow.

" I must commend you Piccolo." Vegeta began and he reverted back to his natural form and his muscles loosened, " Over the last 7 years you kept up with my strength level. You never gave me leverage and I must thank you for that. Without you I would never have become the warrior I am now."

" Same goes to you Vegeta, you pushed me beyond my limits and then some."

" Ok see you tomorrow I'm going to rest a little and hang out with my family."

" See you Vegeta." Piccolo called as they watched the prince of all sayain's blitz into the distance.

" Hey Piccolo, how have you been?" Gohan asked as he landed on the lookout surface.

" Good, how has school been."

" Boring per usually."

" Weren't you supposed to be training Videl and Goten?"

" Videl went on to train on her own time last week, and Goten mastered super sayain a few weeks back. He's hanging out with Trunks now."

( Authors Note: I skipped Gohan's school+Videl drama. Too much work lol)

" Why are you here anyway?"

" I actually assumed you would be meditating so I came to join you."

Meanwhile with Bulma and Chichi…

" This is great, we have to do this more often." Bulma proclaimed as she took a sip of her luscious red wine.

" Agreed, for once I'm not feeding or tending to my super sayain children." Chichi replied as she licked her lips savoring the flavors.

" Chichi, how can you be so calm? The love of your life is coming back for the first time in 7 years! I would be damn excited."

" I know. I am really am excited. I cannot wait to see him. If it wasn't for Gohan I'd panicking."

" Ok, just try not to break down at the sight of him, you'll look crazy in front of everyone if you do." Bulma warned as a smirk crept onto her sharp features.

" Ugh, I haven't even thought about that…" Chichi began before she noticed Bulma was giggling manically, " How are you laughing at?" She questioned.

"... Sorry." Bulma chuckled as she finished the last of her wine.

" Anyway, Who do you think has the best shot of winning the tournament besides Gohan and his bulky training partner Broly?" Chichi asked.

" Probably MY Vegeta. He has been training hard recently."

" On top of MY Goku?!" Chichi asked exasperatedly.

" I mean come on Chichi. Goku did want to pass the torch down to Gohan, that does imply retirement. While Vegeta has been busting his butt every day."

" MY Goku would never slack, even in times of peace he was training!"

" MY Vegeta is a prince over your Goku!"

" Fine we'll have to see during the tournament!"

"... Chichi we shouldn't quarrel today. Tomorrow will be filled with arguments, today we should keep a level head and just be friends."

Chichi sighed as she put her wine glass down, " Your right."

" Hi Chichi. Hi baby." Vegeta greeted as he planted a kiss on his wife's forehead.

" I think we should be going now, it's now 9pm and if we don't leave now my children won't be able to get out of the house tomorrow." Chichi lifted herself off the couch, and called Goten to the living room.

" Bye Trunks see you tomorrow." Goten said as he walked out of the house Chichi trailing behind. " Did you have fun sweetheart?"

" Yeah, Trunks and I were playing NBA 2K 16."

" You kids and your video games."

At Goku:

" Goku are you ready to go back to earth?"

" Hell yeah, it's been too long. I miss everyone, Chichi… Gohan."

" Ok that's good, and remember no super sayain 3. It cut's off your time with the living." King Kai reminded Goku of the con's of using his new transformation.

" Yeah I remember. Gohan even asked me not to use super sayain, he doesn't want to reveal his identity to his school mates."

" Ok Goku, I suggest you get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day and I know you want to be at full strength. You don't want to be resting when you have a 24 hour time limit."

" Ok goodnight."

Back to Gohan and Piccolo…

" I hope father is proud of my strength level." Gohan telepathically informed his former mentor as he continue to emit an electrifying aura from his body.

" Oh he will. You have improved leaps and bounds since the last time he's seen you. He'd have to be a fool to not recognize your progress. He may be little dull when it comes to common sense, but he is a guru when it comes to fighting." Piccolo replied as the blue aura that pulsated around his body rapidly increased in pace.

" Piccolo, it's getting late. I'm going to head out now. See you tomorrow for the tournament." Gohan said as he lifted himself off the ground.

" See you."

That night anxiety took over the Z-Warriors bodies as they thought of the things to come for the next day.

Next Day at the Tournament grounds:

" Is everyone here?" Gohan asked as he finished signing up for the tournament.

" Yeah everyone but Goku." Krillin replied.

" Where could he be? I'm starting to think he won't show."

" Don't worry Gohan, your father used to love these things when we were your age. There's no way he'd miss it." Krillin reassured his godchild.

(Authors Note: In this fic Krillin is Gohan's godfather.)

" Come on Trunks it's our turn to sign up." Goten called as he walked up to the registration booth.

" Um excuse me how old are you guys?" The man asked.

" 7 and 8." Goten and Trunks responded.

" Ok here's the junior division sheet."

" Junior division?! But we want to fight with the adults!"

" Sorry kiddo's you have to be 16 to fight with the adults."

" But why?" The kid's whined.

The registration man sighed frustrated, " So little children like you don't fight big men!"

" Fine! We'll sign up for the junior division."

Once everyone signed up for the tournament a man in an orange ki teleported in front of their view. " Hi." He greeted happily.


	11. Goten VS Trunks

" Hi!" Goku yelled as he appeared in front of his family and friends.

" G-Goku?!" Everyone questioned as tears began to swell in their eyes.

" Yeah it's me, are you going to do anything or just keep staring at me?"

Quickly Gohan, Krillin, Oolong, and Yamcha ran up to him, hugging him tightly.

" I've missed you Goku." Chichi said.

" I've missed you Chichi."

" Woah, Chichi. There's a mini me standing behind your leg."

" Come on sweetie don't be shy." Chichi said to her youngest son.

" I'm G-Goten." Goten informed his father.

" I'm Goku… Hi!"

After a moment of quietness and intense stares Goten ran towards his father screaming daddy, Goten quickly jumped into his father's arms.

" Oh, buddy! Your a strong one aren't you!"

" The registration booth will close in 5 minutes." The microphone boomed.

" Oh." Goku began as he gently placed his youngest son on the ground, " I better sign up, it will only take a second." Goku finished as he walked towards the registration booth.

" So that's your dad?" Trunks asked his best friend.

" Yeah, he's pretty cool isn't he?"

" He doesn't seem to look as strong as Gohan makes him out to be."

" I was told he defeated the universal tyrant Frieza."

"... I bet my father can take him in a fight."

Meanwhile with Goku:

" Woah hey your Son Goku!" The registration man proclaimed.

" Yep that's me." Goku replied as he scratched the back of his head.

" You were the last tournament winner!"

" Yeah, and I'm planning on winning again. However my son Gohan has the best chance of winning this tournament. You didn't hear it from me though."

" Ok registration is now over! The adults can proceed to the punching machine to my left, while the children can proceed to the match up room to my right.

" Ok bye Goten! Do your best!" Chichi said.

" Bye Trunks Good luck!" Bulma said.

" I won't be needing it." Trunks replied as he walked into the matchup room.

" So Trunks what are you going to use the prize money for?"

" Nothing really. When you're part of the richest family on earth you don't have a need for money. So anyway what about you?"

" My mom told me she wanted me to win so that we can live in a better house."

" Why can't she just ask us for money?"

"... maybe too prideful."

" OK kids my assistant here will pass out card numbers if you get a card number between 1 and 50 you are in block 1, 50-100 block 2." The tournament announcer announced his voice booming with experience.

" Trunks I got 32 what about you?"

" 79! Good were on separate blocks see you in the finals!"

Quickly the son's of Goku and Vegeta breezed past their competition utilizing little to no effort to dispatch of their opponents.

" Go Guys!" Their mothers cheered them on as they advanced through countless matches.

Meanwhile with the Adults:

" Ok guys remember to hold back on these machines alright. I don't want Videl to find out my secret." Gohan reminded his family and friends.

" Alright we won't allow your girlfriend to figure out your secret." Krillin teased.

" Ok everyone, just punch the machine as hard as you can and your number will appear on the screen above."

" I will go first! Dynamic PUNCH!" screamed as he punched the machine will all his might and the machine registered his number at 147.

" Woah a whopping 147! That's your world champion!"

Soon the human competitors stepped up to punch the machine all ranging between 80 and 100. Until Videl stepped up,

" YA!" The powerful teenager screamed as she punched the machine, and got a staggering 162.

" Good job Videl!" Gohan cheered.

Next Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, and 18 punched the machine registering 142, 156, 153, 146, and 653.

" Woah little lady! I think the machines broken can you please hit it again?"

18 gasped exasperated, " Fine!" She hit the machine again this time registering 210.

" 18!" Krillin scolded as the couple walked away from the machine.

" It's not my fault there weak."

" My turn." Broly stated as he tapped the machine causing it to combust.

" Man! I was going to do that!" Vegeta complained as he watched the gang leave.

" Vegeta catch up with us later. Were going to watch the match." Piccolo informed.

" Bastards." Vegeta mumbled under his breathe.

Back to Goten and Trunks:

After countless battles the world tournament junior division finals was about to ensue and both competitors were very excited.

" The two youngest children in the junior division managed to make it to the final round. Their names, Goten and Trunks! 1...2...3 let the battle commence!"

" It's going to be great being world champion." Trunks taunted as he slid into his elite stance.

" Yeah, I'll tell you how it's like." Goten fired back as he slid into his turtle stance.

Suddenly the two warriors fazed out of sight, and began trading blows.

" I see you've been training hard." Goten commented as he dodged Trunks swift kick.

" Yeah I couldn't let you beat me." Trunks replied as the powerful hybrids stared at each other intensely.

Back with Adults:

" Finally! They fixed that damn machine!" Vegeta said as he reached the others.

" Took you long enough. Anyway, it seems like this is just the warmup." Goku said.

" Yeah they were told not to go super sayain." Gohan informed.

" But you know they will be going super sayain." Piccolo said.

" WAIT THEY CAN GO SUPER SAYAIN!" Goku screamed with shock.

" Yeah Goten first transformed when he was 3. Trunks when he was 4."

" Woah. I wonder what they can do."

To Chichi and Bulma:

" GO GOTEN!" Chichi cried.

" GO TRUNKS!" Bulma screeched.

The two mothers continued to cheer on their children as they watched them clash against each other.

" It's kind of weird that we're cheering our kids as we watch them bash their heads against one another." Chichi commented.

" Yeah, I'd never thought I would be back here." Bulma replied.

The calmness was short lived as suddenly the two women began screaming again.

Back to Fight:

" Ok Goten. Playtimes over." Trunks proclaimed.

" Yeah I think it's time to give the people a real show."

Suddenly Goten and Trunks began to transform, their hair spiked up and reverted from their natural colours. They're biceps widen, and they're body became surrounded with golden like aura. Trunk's was more aggressive pulsating rapidly and a darker shade of gold, while Goten's was more natural much like Gohan's from the cell games.

" It's time Goten." Trunks said as he fazed out of sight and appeared behind his best friend, quickly the 8 year old slammed his knee against his back.

" Ah!" Goten wailed as he doubled over in pain.

Next both hybrids fazed out of sight and clashed upon each other with so much force that the stadium began to shake.

Back to Adults:

" Haha! Goten can't keep up. It look's like you've lost kakarot!" Vegeta taunted.

" He's the one fighting not me, and besides it's not over yet." Goku replied.

Back to the Fight:

" Take this!" Trunks screamed as he sent two fist into Goten's body causing his opponent to spiral onto the ground, and create a carter on the tournament tiles.

" Double cannon!" Trunks roared as he unleashed two bright red beams at Goten.

" I will stop it!" Goten responded as he pushed out his two arms with the intent on blocking the attack. Once the attack hit it's target Goten's arms were pushed back and quickly overwhelmed. " AH!" Goten wailed as he decided to maneuver parts of his body to avoid the brunt of Trunks attack.

Just by looking at the boys you could tell Trunks took the better part of the intercourse. For one Goten's body was bloody and his clothes were torn, while Trunks only had minor scratches.

" Trunks! I will end the battle right here!"

"Ok Goten!"

" Take this!" Goten began as a bright blue beam appeared between his palms, " Kamekameha!" Goten screeched as he unleashed his father's classic move.

" Finish BUSTER!" Trunks cried as he shot back a ki blast of his own.

As the two energy beams collided a rainbow of colours flashed before the spectator's eyes. " I will not let you win!" Trunks screamed as his attack overwhelmed Gotens.

" Ahh!" Goten cried as Trunks beam closed in on his body.

" N-No I will not let this happen!" Goten winced as he controlled Trunks beam that now rested slightly below his chest. " BEGONE!" Goten commanded as he sent the beam into the sky and watched in disperse.

" Trunks. This fight is over. I'm ending it now." Goten informed his best friend.

Trunks looked flabbergasted, " You? End this fight? I've been dominating this whole battle! And now your weakened as my strength never wavered. You have no chance in this fight and you know it." Trunks wheezed out his reply.

" Your strength may not have been hinged, but your stamina has. You cannot even catch your breath. I took time to master this form, you however have not. And it cost you this fight. You may have won round 1, but round 2 has just begun." Goten said as he fazed out of sight and reappeared in front of his friend. " YA!" He screamed as he drove his knee into Trunk's gut causing the hybrid to double over in pain.

" Trunks you have no shot, either you drop out of super or you use your last bit of energy to cling onto the form." Goten taunted as he kicked Trunks to the floor.

Back to Chichi and Bulma:

" YES GO GOTEN!" Chichi cheered as she watched her son turn the tables on the fight.

" No Trunks, hang in their." Bulma said.

Back to Fight:

" It's been a good battle my friend." Goten said, and with one more thrust he sent his friend out of the ring.

" No." Trunks said as he lost his golden glow as he made impact with the ground.

Power Levels:

Trunks: 520,000,000 SSJ: 26,000,000,000

Goten: 500,000,000 FPSSJ: 25,000,000,000

Authors Note: I really hope you liked this chapter as it took me along time to make it. Sorry for the wait. Anyway were you surprised with the end?


	12. The emergence

( Time skip to the Gohan fight. Mainly because I cannot wait any longer to get to the climax of the Buu Saga. Hope you guys aren't mad or anything.)

" Transform Gohan." Kibito commanded.

"... What?" Gohan asked shock seeping from his voice.

" Go super sayain."

"... How do you know about that?"

" I know a lot about you Gohan, now transform."

" Gohan do it." Piccolo encouraged.

" Ok." Gohan said as a golden aura eclipsed around his body and energy rattled throughout the stadium.

" It's amazing. How do you have this much latent energy?"

" THIS is nothing. Do you want me to ascend even further or will this surfice?"

" You can go beyond this form? Please show me."

" Ok but please try to stay on your feet."

Once again Gohan began to power up and quickly ascended past his normal super sayain form, " This is what I call super sayain 2."

Kibito looked like he was about to faint, he had so much to say but could only muster a 'wow.'

" Now what do you want me to attack you…" Gohan began before two man launched onto him like white on rice and began absorbing his energy with a gun like machine.

" SPOKOVITCH! YAMU YOU HAVE BEEN DISQUALIFIED FROM THIS TOURNAMENT FOR INTERRUPTING THIS MATCH!"

" YAH!" Gohan screeched angrily as he broke through Shin's barriers. Quickly Spokovitch and Yamu fled from the arena and the furious hybrid.

With the others:

" We have to follow them! NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!" Shin screeched as he took flight.

" We have to go." Piccolo told the others as he followed suit.

" Guy's what the hell was that!" Gohan yelled as he reverted back to his natural form.

" Follow us and you'll know!"

" Ok bye Videl. Please don't worry we will handle this." Gohan reassured.

" Ok see you." Videl replied as she brought Gohan into an embrace.

The Z warriors then took off after the two majin powered humans while listening intently on what supreme kai had to say.

"... And that's it." Supreme kai finished as they landed behind a rock.

" He doesn't seem too powerful. Us sayains can easily defeat Frieza as well."

" Ok Vegeta but he's more powerful then you may think."

With Yamu and Spokovitch:

" Sorry Master we haven't been able to collect much energy for buu's revival."

"... no energy at all?" Babidi asked his voice full of disdain.

" Sorry."

" Dabura. Dispatch of them immediately."

" No we're sorry!" Yamu pleaded as he tried to escape.

" Haha, fools." Dabura laughed as he tore off the human heads then blasted them,

" Ahh so satisfying." Dabura sighed as he watched their ashes fade away.

" Sire, were being watched." Dabura warned Babidi.

" Yeah I've realized. Leave the three tall males. They have a lot of latent energy. And the kai, I want to extract my revenge against him." Babidi commended his assistant.

" Ok." Dabura replied as he raced towards the Z warriors and destroyed kibito, then proceeded to spit on Krillin and Piccolo thus turning them into stone.

" What the hell!" Broly roared with anger as he watched Kibito fly into the ship.

" Kai do you know how to get them back to normal?" Gohan asked.

" Yeah all you have to do is kill Dabura."

" Oh good!" Goku sighed with relief, " We'll get them back in record time."

" Yeah I felt his power, he's nothing compared to us." Vegeta agreed.

" Y-You guys are crazy! The demon lord cannot be weaker than mere mortals!"

Soon the powerful Sayains dashed towards the sayains with Kai following close behind.

" Ok your plan worked they're following right to our hands." Dabura complemented.

( I skipped the Goku+Vegeta fight I am not rewriting history)

" It's my turn!" Gohan declared as he stepped forward, " Give me everything you got Babidi! Your top henchmen!"

" I guess it's my turn." Dabura said.

" Don't kill him make it as painful as possible. We need the energy for Buu."

" Ok sire."

" Ok Gohan show me what you can do." Goku commanded.

" You'll be surprised."

Suddenly the room darkened and the ship was transported to a demon like area.

" This is my home planet." Dabura proclaimed as he stepped out of the ship.

" Oh? So you're my opponent? I will give you hell for what you did!" Gohan roared angrily as the ground beneath them began to shake. With one great yell the familiar golden aura surrounded the halfbreeds body.

" WOW!" Goku yelled as he staggered backwards. " Gohan your power is overwhelming! And you haven't even ascended yet!"

" Yeah I've been through intense training throughout these years. Piccolo has turned me into a seasoned warrior and Broly pushed me beyond my limits!"

' I'm so proud of you son.' Goku thought as the classic Son grin appeared on his sharp features. ' He's really become a great warrior.'

Quickly the battle between powerful halfbreed and the demon king began. As the battle prolonged it was clear who the superior fighter was as Gohan stayed calm and composed as he dodged Dabura fury of attacks.

" I can't stand this!" Dabura cried out with pure frustration as he began to spit at Gohan.

' Why is he doing this? I told him to damage the boy!' Babbidi wondered as he looked upon the crystal ball.

" Dabura give it up it's over. You're done. Maybe 300 years ago you were the king of the universe but now you're clearly outclassed. It's over." Gohan proclaimed.

" Ah ah." Dabura began as a bead of sweat appeared on his red face.

" GOHAN STOP FOOLING AROUND KILL HIM! YOU SHOULD OF ENDED THIS A LONG TIME AGO!" Broly roared angrily as he flexed his muscles and his eyes flared.

' I have an idea. This will get me out of this death battle.' Dabura thought with relief as he flew back into Babbidi's ship.

" Sire, I have an idea. The buff sayain, he has a great deal of evil in him. If you can control him he will wreak havoc upon his comrades." Dabura explains his plan.

" Good idea. YA." Babbidi screams as he transports the warriors inside the ship.

" Gohan I cannot believe you. You should of ended him right then." Broly scolded.

" You're one to talk when we fought you, you could of killed us but you messed around."

It seemed that Broly wanted to respond however he was cut off by a sharp pain that swirled around his head. So instead he let out a loud howl.

" Broly what's going on!?" Gohan questioned.

" AHH!" Broly continued to screeched as his body began to tremble and a familiar yellow-green aura surrounded his large statue.

" Broly you have to fight it!"

" No it's too late we lost him." Shin announced.

" Lord Babbidi I'm here to serve."

Power Levels:

Broly LSSJ(Majin): 1.5 Trillion

Dabura: 90 Billion

Gohan FPSSJ: 375 Billion

Authors Note: I am sorry

Vegeta/Goku: 3.5 Billion

FPSSJ: 175 Billion

SSJ2: 350 Billion

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait guys, I was just very busy so it took me awhile, do not worry I didn't give up on this story.


End file.
